Fragment
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Canon-verse] Sakura bukan gadis bodoh dan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Ia menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Sasuke selama beberapa hari terakhir. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya sekarang. NaruSasuNaru dari sudut pandang Sakura. Sho-ai.


**FRAGMENT**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings: **Canon-verse, diskripsi mendominasi, typo, Sakura-POV, Shounen-Ai tentunya.

* * *

#

* * *

Haruno Sakura mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan pagar kayu. Mendecakkan lidah sembari menggerutu mengenai Kakashi-sensei yang tidak pernah berubah atau mengenai ke mana perginya Naruto dan Sasuke sehingga meninggalkannya sendirian di jembatan seperti orang bodoh. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengajak Sasuke pergi dan meninggalkannya di sini. Tentu saja Sakura ingin mengikuti ke mana perginya kedua orang itu. Hanya saja saat mendapati Sasuke menatap tajam dirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap di sini, Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk patuh walau ia sangat penasaran mengapa mendadak Sasuke menuruti begitu saja permintaan Naruto.

Sekali lagi Sakura kembali mendecak setelah sepuluh menit lebih berlalu begitu saja._ Damn..._ jika tahu pada akhirnya ia akan berada sendirian di sini, mungkin lebih baik jika tadi ia mengiyakan kata-kata Ino yang ingin dirinya menemani gadis pirang itu berbelanja. Setidaknya Ino tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian seperti ini.

"... Yo!"

Anak perempuan berambut merah jambu itu sedikit terlonjak menyadari kehadiran Kakashi-sensei yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara kepulan asap. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sakura akan mendapati laki-laki bermasker itu berjongkok di atas pagar, tersenyum di balik maskernya dan tidak lupa membawa buku bersampul oranye di tangan. _Great!_ Sakura menatap sinis ke arah pria di hadapannya; berusaha tidak menghancurkan pagar kayu dan membuat Kakashi terjatuh ke sungai.

"**Sensei!**" Sakura berteriak, menatap tajam sang Jounin Konoha dengan jari telunjuk teracung ke arah Kakashi. "Apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama kau terlambat, huh? **TIGA** jam, Sensei! Kau menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul di sini jam sepuluh pagi! Gezz... setidaknya cobalah untuk tidak membuat kami menunggu lama! Dan... dan jangan sekali-kali kau memberikan alasan 'tersesat di jalan kehidupan'! Aku tidak akan pernah memercayainya!"

Sakura merenggut kesal saat mendapati Kakashi tertawa pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari halaman buku porno itu. Kakashi sempat menanyakan di mana Naruto dan Sasuke berada; menjawab—dengan merenggut—bahwa ia tidak mengetahui ke mana kedua teman satu timnya pergi.

_Kami-sama_, Sakura hanya berharap kedua anak laki-laki itu cepat kembali. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama hanya berdua bersama Kakashi karena dirinya tidak yakin apakah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh pria berambut perak itu akibat membuatnya menunggu lama. Ia juga sangat ingin segera menyelesaikan misinya bersama Tim 7 sebelum matahari tenggelam.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura ingin menyelesaikan misi secepat mungkin. Hari ini festival musim semi akan berlangsung. Sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia merencanakan untuk mengajak Sasuke pergi bersama; melihat keindahan bunga Sakura. Yeah. Membayangkan dirinya duduk hanya berdua di bawah pohon Sakura dan menikmati kelopak bunga yang berguguran saja sudah membuatnya ingin berteriak kencang. Ia hanya berharap Ino belum mendahuluinya untuk mengajak Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah anak laki-laki yang menjadi incaran anak perempuan di Konoha, ingat? Ia yakin teman-temannya pasti akan iri jika mendengar dirinya pergi ke festival bersama Sasuke.

Sakura tersadar dari khayalannya mengenai Sasuke setelah mendengar suara teriakan bernada tinggi yang sudah dikenalnya. Kedua matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan memanggil namanya dan Kakashi. Keningnya berkerut melihat debu dan lumpur yang menempel di pakaian dan wajah kedua anak laki-laki itu. Terlihat pula beberapa luka lebam dan bahkan goresan dari benda tajam mewarnai kulit mereka. Sakura kembali mengerutkan kening. Jangan katakan jika mereka berdua pergi meninggalkannya di sini untuk berkelahi, Sakura berpikir; mengerang atas pemikiran itu. Sungguh, apa untuk satu hari saja mereka tidak berdebat dan berkelahi?

Sakura masih mengamati kedua anak laki-laki itu. Sedikit heran saat ia menyadari perbedaan kecil dari yang biasanya. Ia yakin jika Sasuke dan Naruto berkelahi—melihat penampilan mereka. Hanya saja, mengapa mereka tidak saling berteriak dan menghina satu sama lain tapi justru bersikap tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Sakura juga menyadari cengiran lebar terukir di wajah tan Naruto; membuat Sakura menatap bingung ke arah si pirang.

Naruto seolah-olah tengah senang dan bahkan sampai tidak memedulikan penampilannya sekarang.

"—Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura berusaha tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Naruto. Pandangannya terpaku ke arah sosok anak laki-laki berkulit pucat yang berjalan di samping Naruto. Ekspresi wajahnya—dari merenggut—perlahan berubah. Senyum manis tersungging di wajah Sakura sembari berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasu—"

Sang Genin Konoha itu tiba-tiba saja terdiam, berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya dan hanya menatap bingung dan tidak mengerti ke arah dua teman satu timnya. Tentu saja bukan karena Sasuke yang selalu menatap tajam ke arahnya saat ia mencoba mendekati anak laki-laki itu. Tidak. Justru sebaliknya, saat ini Sasuke tidak menatap tajam dirinya atau melayangkan tatapan 'menjauh-dariku-sebelum-terjadi-sesuatu-yang-buruk-kepadamu'. Anak laki-laki dari keluarga Uchiha itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat datar, namun bukan itu yang membuat Sakura terdiam di tempat.

Di sana, hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya, Sakura melihat salah satu lengan kecokelatan Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke. Hal yang sudah cukup biasa ia lihat. Hanya saja, jika biasanya Sasuke akan segera mencoba melepaskan diri, saat ini anak laki-laki itu hanya diam; seolah-olah membiarkan Naruto merangkulnya. Sakura juga menyadari jika sejak tadi salah satu lengan pucat Sasuke melingkar di pinggang si pirang. Dengan cepat melepaskan pinggang Naruto saat menyadari di mana tatapannya tertuju.

'Apa... apa yang terjadi barusan?' Sakura membatin sembari menatap bingung ke kedua anak laki-laki itu.

* * *

#

* * *

Sakura baru menyadari ada perubahan besar yang terjadi kepada Naruto setelah teman satu timnya memutuskan untuk belajar dari Jiraiya-sensei dan baru kembali dua tahun kemudian. Saat pertama kali melihat Naruto, Sakura tahu jika teman satu timnya tidak bisa lagi dipanggil sebagai seorang anak laki-laki. Naruto adalah seorang pemuda sekarang dan ia tidak akan berbohong jika mengatakan bagaimana pendapatkan mengenai Naruto sekarang. Naruto bahkan lebih tinggi darinya, _damn it_! Sakura baru menyadari hal itu setelah berdiri di samping si pirang.

Tapi tentu saja bukan hanya perubahan fisik yang Sakura perhatikan. Saat mengetahui Naruto kembali, ia berpikir pemuda itu pasti akan mencarinya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin ia terdengar terlalu percaya diri, tapi bukankah sejak masih di Akademi Naruto selalu mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu menyukainya?

Oke, ia memang terlalu berlebihan dan nyatanya, Naruto bahkan tidak menemuinya setelah pemuda itu kembali ke Konoha. Sakura baru bertemu Naruto keesokan paginya; beralasan bahwa perjalanan bersama Jiraiya membuat tubuh pemuda itu lelah.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Ia mengangguk dan mengajak pemuda pirang itu untuk makan bersama di Ichiraku. Sedikit terkejut saat Naruto menolak tawarannya karena sudah mempunyai janji dengan seseorang.

Sejak kapan Naruto menolak untuk makan ramen apalagi ada yang menraktir pemuda itu?

Sakura menyadari perubahan itu. Ia juga menyadari jika Naruto sudah tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya untuk berkencan. Bukan karena Sakura kecewa. Hah! Selama ini pun dirinya hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang teman.

Tapi jika dipikirkan sekali lagi, bukanlah Naruto berhenti mengajaknya berkencan dan mengatakan menyukainya jauh sebelum pemuda itu pergi dengan Jiraiya, bukan? Ya. Sakura tidak salah. Naruto memang tidak pernah lagi mengganggunya sejak... sejak mereka bertiga masih berstatus Genin dan itu sudah sangat lama sekali.

Apa Naruto sudah menyerah? Sakura bersyukur karena itu. Ia tidak ingin Naruto hanya terpaku kepadanya. Sampai kapanpun juga, ia tidak akan pernah melihat Naruto dalam pandangan yang berbeda karena sampai sekarang satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada di matanya adalah Sasuke.

Ya. Hanya Sasuke. Walau belakangan ia harus mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin saja akan lebih baik jika dirinya mencoba melupakan perasaan terhadap pemuda Uchiha itu dan mulai mencari cinta yang lain. Sasuke sepertinya tidak akan pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis yang cocok dijadikan kekasih dan bahkan seorang istri. Sasuke juga sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk berkencan dengan gadis-gadis lain di Konoha; memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan semua tawaran dari gadis-gadis itu.

Apa... apa Sasuke tidak menyukai perempuan? Jangan katakan jika Sasuke lebih menyukai sesama jenis! Atau... atau pemuda itu aseksual?

Huh?

Sakura dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya; mengenyahkan pemikiran itu sembari memfokuskan perhatian pada pasien yang seharusnya ditanganinya. Akan sangat disayangkan jika Sasuke memang penyuka sesama jenis dan bahkan aseksual. Sungguh sangat disayangkan.

"Ow! Apa kau mau **membunuhku**, Sakura-chan?"

Ninja medis itu memutar bosan kedua matanya menanggapi protes dari Naruto. Kedua matanya menyipit saat kembali mendengar Naruto meringis setelah dirinya berusaha membebat kepala si pirang yang terluka. Ia cukup heran mendengar Naruto yang kembali dari misi dengan luka parah di kepala pemuda itu. Sakura sangat mengenal Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu bukanlah _shinobi_ yang bisa terluka dengan mudah hanya karena menjalani misi kelas C.

"Apa yang membuatmu ceroboh dan terjatuh ke sungai, huh?" Sakura mengejek. "Apa yang kaulakukan sampai membuat kepalamu terbentur seperti ini? Kau beruntung masih bisa tetap hidup, **Baka**! Kepalamu menghantam batu dengan cukup keras, kau tahu?."

Sakura melihat Naruto merenggut dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengarnya. Ninja medis itu menghela napas panjang setelah membebat kepala Naruto dengan perban; menyuruh pemuda pirang itu beristirahat dan kembali lagi tiga hari lagi untuk mengganti perban itu.

Ia melihat Naruto dengan cepat turun dari tempat tidur, memeluknya sejenak sembari mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Sakura sempat mengerutkan kening melihat keceriaan si pirang perlahan menghilang. Kedua matanya bisa melihat pundak Naruto yang biasanya tegap tampak merosot begitu saja disertai dengan helaan napas panjang.

Sakura tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto sepanjang sisa hari itu; membuatnya sedikit mencemaskan si pirang. Tidak biasanya teman satu timnya terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti itu.

* * *

#

* * *

Sakura bukan gadis bodoh dan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Ia menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Sasuke selama beberapa hari terakhir. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Mereka berdua terlihat saling menghindari satu sama lain.

Sakura sudah menyadari hal itu bahkan mengajak kedua mantan Tim 7 minum di salah satu kedai sake. Tidak biasanya, Naruto memilih untuk duduk berjauhan dengan Sasuke dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Sakura yang duduk di antara kedua pemuda itu bisa menyadari atmosfer aneh yang menggantung di atas kepala Sasuke dan Naruto. Namun saat ia berusaha memancing mereka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tidak satu pun dari kedua pemuda itu yang mau berbicara kepadanya.

Tidak ada saling melempar ejekan atau Naruto yang berteriak kesal atas kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Sasuke lebih memilih menyibukkan diri menegak sake dan Naruto memilih untuk membuat muka setiap kali pemuda Uchiha itu melirik ke arah si pirang.

Sakura bahkan ingat bagaimana Naruto mencoba untuk menolak tawaran minumnya setelah mendengar bahwa Sasuke ikut serta.

Sesuatu memang tengah terjadi di antara kedua orang itu dan Sakura yang sudah sangat frustrasi atas sikap kekanakan keduanya, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggebrak meja di kedai itu. Ia beruntung, meja kayu itu tidak hancur menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" Sakura membentak; tidak memedulikan semua pasang mata di tempat itu tengah menatapnya. "Kalian seperti dua anak kecil yang bertengkar karena memperebutkan sebuah mainan! Aku di sini untuk melepaskan penat dari pekerjaanku dan bukan mengurusi kalian yang tidak peduli satu sama lain! Aku tidak peduli apa masalah kalian tapi jika sampai aku masih menemukan kalian bersikap kekanakan, aku bersumpah, pukulan Hokage-_sama_ akan terasa seperti pijatan di tubuh kalian!"

Sakura tidak membuang waktunya untuk duduk diam di tempat itu sambil menegak sake dengan Naruto dan Sasuke di tempat itu. Dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan kembali ke rumahnya. Ia bersyukur tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke atau Naruto selama sisa akhir pekan itu.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto. Jika bukan karena Tsunade-sensei memintanya untuk mencari si pirang karena ada misi yang akan diberikan kepada pemuda itu, Sakura tidak mau repot-repot untuk bertemu dengan teman satu timnya.

Suara langkah kakinya menggema di koridor yang mengarah ke apartemen Naruto. Ia bersenandung pelan sembari mengayunkan tas medis yang digenggamnya. Senandungnya berhenti begitu ia sampai di depan apartemen Naruto. Setelah menghela napas panjang, ia berniat mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dan berharap Naruto berada di dalam.

Dan Naruto memang berada di dalam apartemen. Sakura melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri setelah mencoba membuka pintu di hadapannya yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Jangan salahkan Sakura yang masuk tanpa ijin. Salahkan Naruto yang tidak segera membuka pintu walau ia sudah mengetuk belasan kali. Hanya saja, Sakura sepertinya menyesali apa yang dilakukannya dengan masuk tanpa ijin setelah melihat pemandangan apa yang ada tidak jauh darinya.

Sakura menyadari bahkan kedua matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka saat memasuki apartemen Naruto, ia akan mendapati sosok si pirang bersama seseorang yang dikenalnya dan tengah berciuman di serambi apartemen itu. Ia hampir saja menganggap bahwa dirinya pasti sedang bermimpi melihat bagaimana tubuh Naruto menekan tubuh Sasuke ke dinding dan melumat bibir pemuda Uchiha itu. Tidak lupa, salah satu tangan pucat Sasuke menyusup di balik pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto; menuai geraman pelan dari si pirang. Sakura bahkan bisa mendengar decak saliva saat bibir kedua pemuda itu saling menghisap dan memagut.

Sasuke dan... Naruto? _Kami-sama_, katakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya hanya mimpi. Sasuke...? Naruto...?

Ninja medis itu terpaku di tempat, tidak bergerak atau bersuara. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto juga tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kedua pemuda itu terlihat sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Barulah saat Sakura tidak bisa lagi mencerna apa yang ada di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan suara berisik, Sasuke sepertinya menyadari keberadaannya. Kedua oniks pemuda Uchiha itu melebar—tapi masih belum melepaskan pelukannya kepada tubuh Naruto.

"Sakura...?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali; mencoba untuk fokus. Kedua matanya bisa melihat darah meninggalkan wajah Naruto yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaannya di tempat itu. Si pirang membuka suara dan berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Namun pada akhirnya memilih untuk diam; menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Oh, _Kami-sama_, ini memang bukan mimpi. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Sakura tidak menyuarakan pertanyaan di kepalanya. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak berteriak atau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauhi apartemen Naruto; bersyukur tidak ada yang memanggil namanya.

Ia perlu berpikir dan sebotol sake sepertinya tidak akan cukup.

* * *

**End(?)**

* * *

Pendek? Plotless? Saya pasrah sajalah. Tiba-tiba pengen membuat sho-ai tapi dengan sudut pandang yang lain dan... tada! Inilah hasilnya! Ngikik sendiri saat membayangkan Sakura yang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang making out di depan pintu #laughs Poor Sakura #eh Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, dua kali terima kasih jika ada yang mau meninggalkan review ;)

* * *

**21/07/2012**


End file.
